


Wouldn’t It Be Nice to Live Together (In the Kind of World Where We Belong)

by fiveyaaas



Series: The Wife Guy Five Chronicles [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Honeymoon, Inspired by Music, Just Married, Married Couple, Sexual Humor, Wife Guy Number Five | The Boy, by the beach boys, for the sole purpose, of making that a common tag, this is fic one in the series i wrote, title taken from wouldn’t it be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: His eyes lit up when she called him that, and he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked out of the airport, beaming at strangers as they passed by them, probably hoping that if he was approachable enough that they’d let him rant about loving his wife. He’d probably do it even if theydidn’tlet him. “I like it when you call me your husband.”“You’re drunk.”“I’mtipsy,”he countered. “And I would love my wife just as vocally if I was sober.”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: The Wife Guy Five Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171229
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Wouldn’t It Be Nice to Live Together (In the Kind of World Where We Belong)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rappaccini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rappaccini/gifts).



> Okay, so, yes, I _did_ write a twelve fic one-shot series because I wanted Wife Guy Five to be a common tag. They will all be posted today. Hope y’all enjoy! (Also none of them connect, so if you read them out of order or skip any, you won’t struggle to understand anything!)
> 
> Dedicating this to rappaccini, who is always willing to reassure me and constantly makes me feel confident in my writing! Which, considering I respect her so much as a writer, means a lot!!!

“I can’t believe I can finally say it now,” Five murmured, forehead pressed to hers. “You’re my _wife.”_

She giggled. “I know, Five. You said it the entire plane ride over here, and for most of the after-party.”

“Because I can’t believe that you’re my _wife.”_ He was a little tipsy after the plane ride, so she couldn’t quite blame him. It was a little surprising to her that he got nervous on planes, considering he could blink them away, and she’d not argued when he’d ordered drinks for them, wishing she’d known to ask Allison to rumor him to feel calm. 

She could _not_ deny that she liked hearing him call her his wife. 

“Who knew my husband was such a softie?”

His eyes lit up when she called him that, and he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked out of the airport, beaming at strangers as they passed by them, probably hoping that if he was approachable enough that they’d let him rant about loving his wife. He’d probably do it even if they _didn’t_ let him. “I like it when you call me your husband.”

“You’re drunk.”

“I’m _tipsy,”_ he countered. “And I would love my wife just as vocally if I was sober.”

Five made a face, and she realized he was trying to blink them somewhere. 

“You can’t teleport,” she noted. 

He sighed, screwing his face up even more. If she hadn’t grabbed him in time, he would have fallen over. 

“Don’t _try_ to teleport. We’ll just take a cab to where we’re staying, okay?” She was deeply thankful that he hadn’t been inebriated at their wedding, knowing that the others would remind him about it for years. As it was, none of the people there knew them at all, and him dopily talking about how much he loved his wife to random strangers didn’t bother her much at all, able to actually appreciate how adorable it was when she knew that nobody would have this memory but her. “Hold onto my arm, okay?”

Five held tightly onto her, staring at the world around them in awe. “I can’t believe that I’m _married_ to my best friend now.”

“How are you _possibly_ this drunk?”

“I have barely drank anything at all since we’ve gotten together, and I already told you I’m _not_ drunk.”

“If you try to say that you’re drunk on your love for me, I will leave you here,” she threatened, starting to open the door to the cab that had gotten to them. 

He pouted. “I wasn’t going to say that.” Meaning, he totally was.

“You’re a dork,” she told him, kissing his cheek as they slipped inside the cab. Five’s grin got even wider, and she cuddled up to him, just the slightest bit bewildered at the fact that she and Five were even having this conversation. She’d never expected that she’d ever be spending her honeymoon with him, but, then again, she’d dreamed of it for quite some time. Her voice was just a reverent murmur when she spoke again, “I love you, Five.”

His lips found hers, ignoring the pained groan of the cabdriver (who clearly had had one too many experiences with couples on their honeymoons), and she crawled into his lap, pressing her hands to his cheek. 

It seemed like only moments later that they were at the place they were staying, a little cabin that she and Five had found for the sole purpose of wanting privacy away from their family. In any of the three months that they intended to be gone, they could easily go wherever they wanted, given Five’s powers, so it really didn’t matter where they were anyways. She knew that Allison and Luther had spent a lot of their honeymoon traveling the world, but it wasn’t really her or Five’s style. Plus it helped that they had the ability to take a weekend trip to Scotland with ten minute’s notice. 

When she stumbled into a small record player, something occurred to her. “We didn’t have a first dance,” she pointed out. _“How_ did you manage to avoid that?”

“I told Allison that, if she made me dance in public, she’d regret it.”

Vanya was pretty sure where this was going. “And she didn’t just rumor you?”

He shrugged. “That record player is there for a reason. I said we’d have our first dance in private, where nobody could see us, and she sounded so grossed out that she was willing to listen.”

Vanya snorted. “And you actually intended to just dance?”

“Well, yes, we have plenty of time for everything else after, especially when we did plenty during the reception.” Five searched around until he’d found an old Beach Boys record, reading the back for a few seconds before setting the needle down and the sounds of, ‘Wouldn’t It Be Nice’ filled the air around them. He extended his hand. “Now, do you want to have our first dance as husband and wife, my Vanya?”

She grabbed his hand, feeling a grin spread across her features. “Did you steal this record from Luther?”

“He nearly sobbed when he found out that we had our first kiss because of this song.”

She rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t _because_ of this song.”

“Yeah, but Luther was truly playing matchmaker that day by playing it after you patched me up after that… what was the mission again, even?”

“I think it was one of those stupid ones that we knew were just for Reg’s benefit.”

“That explains all of them,” Five quipped, spinning her around. The ballroom training they had wasn’t entirely right for the song, but they adjusted their movements so that they were _somewhat_ in time for the song. 

“So, you’re telling me that Luther thought it was adorable that we kissed for the first time with this song playing, and he let you just… borrow this record?”

“Actually, that’s exactly what happened. He also created us a mixtape and put a cassette player somewhere in here, but the prospect of any of those songs being songs that Allison and Luther listen to is too high of a risk for me. So, it is in a drawer at home, and we will politely pretend that we loved it when we get back from our honeymoon.”

“What happens when he asks about the tracks he chose?”

“Christ, fine, I’ll grab it tomorrow morning before I make breakfast.”

When she tried to stand on the tips of her toes, his eyes softened, and he leaned down, hand still around her waist and the old love song playing behind them as he kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!!💕💕💕


End file.
